


On Powerful Wings

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil has never shown anyone his wings, not even his three boyfriends.





	1. 1

Logan groaned as he sat up in his bed. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to today. One of his boyfriends was dragging the rest of them to a party. They had all been dating for a long while now, but they only had been living together for a short time. He was in his own room, they agreed it would be nice for each of them to have their own space, even if a good portion of the time they tended to fall asleep in each other’s beds anyway. As he swung his legs over the edge he began to stretch. His wings unfolded out from behind him as he let them get some air. One of the problems with wings was definitely waking up in the morning and finding you had slept on one of them weird.

He yawned as his arms and wings fully extended, the slightly leathery skin of the wings awkwardly unsticking from itself. He managed to grimace his way through the moderately uncomfortable sensation of his skin unsticking.  It was one of the worst things about his type of wings. While everyone had wings, he felt his type was probably the most unsightly. He grabbed his glasses and glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his wings were still fanned out slightly. Retracting them back in, he watched how they folded. His medium-sized and bat-like wings folded neatly against him, reaching down to about his waist. They were of average strength as far as wings went, the main benefit being he was better than most at gliding and he was strong enough to carry relatively heavy things and still maintain flight. There was also the fact that when his wings were wet, he wasn’t completely grounded. He could fly with relative ease in the rain, which most wings were not capable of accomplishing.

He wandered down stairs, smelling breakfast. As he reached the landing he saw one of his boyfriends out on the balcony. Patton was smiling and watching the clouds, something he always did in the mornings. After his shower, Patton’s wings were essentially useless. So he took time to dry them every morning before breakfast which took him anywhere from 30 to 90 minutes. But man… His wings.

Logan watched Patton’s beautiful wings fluttering behind him, the iridescent colors shimmering in the morning light. They were almost opaque with how delicate their coloring was… Like stained glass. While Patton’s wing type was considered generally the prettiest, they were also the weakest and most delicate. His type of wings was mainly considered to be “Butterfly” but a lot of people referred to people with these wings as Fairies. Logan wasn’t sure if this was an insult or a compliment, but knowing Patton, he would definitely choose the latter. A smile spread across Logan’s face as he watched his moral love a moment longer before turning his gaze to the kitchen.

Standing behind a pan on the stove was one of his remaining loves. The gorgeous Roman. He was muscular, robust… And seemed to be rather frustrated. His feathery angel’s wings rustled anxiously behind him, apparently breakfast wasn’t cooperating with him. Roman’s wings were the grandest of all of them, highlighting his general extravagance. They were covered in beautiful feathers that shown in the sunlight. Nothing was quite as grand as fully extended angel wings. They had the benefit of being one of the strongest wing types but if he would be grounded pretty quickly if his feathers got wet.

Logan’s smile faltered only a moment at Roman’s obvious displeasure. An idea popped into his head, turning back to Patton, his wings still lightly opening and closing in the sunlight.

“Patton?” Logan called gently, smiling when the fatherly one turned to see him with a smile.

“Good Morning Logan!” Patton flitted over to Logan and gave him a good morning hug and kiss.

“Good Morning, Pat. Could you go assist Roman? Breakfast seems to be giving him trouble. I’ll go check on Virgil.” Logan asked. Patton nodded happily and skipped off the kitchen.

“Oh my angeeeeeeeel….” Logan heard Patton calling to Roman over his shoulder, chuckling because he knew only Patton could get away with that particular nickname. Logan wandered up the stairs, coming to stop in front of Virgil’s door. He knocked gently on the door.

“Virgil? Breakfast should be ready soon, would you like to accompany us?” Logan asked through the door. He heard a strange *WOOSH* sound and the rustling of fabric before the door opened about a minute later.

“Morning, specs. I’m ready.” Virgil stepped through his door and closed it behind him.

He was wearing his signature trench coat, which none of the other three had ever seen him without. While everyone was born with wings, some people chose to wear special garments that concealed their’s. Virgil was apparently one of these people. None of them had any idea what Virgil’s wings could be like. Logan surmised his wings couldn’t be like Patton’s. Delicate wings like that would be extremely uncomfortable to conceal and that such a heavy coat would actually damage them. But beyond that, none of them had any idea. They didn’t want to push the issue, they were sure they would learn whatever Virgil wanted to share as soon as he decided to share it.

The two of them made their way downstairs while and found their two other loves just setting breakfast out. They all sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

“Thank you for breakfast, Roman. It is quite good.” Logan piped up. A light blush spread across the royal’s cheeks.

“You should really thank Padre. He saved the whole thing.”

“Nonsense! I just helped a little bit!” They made some general small talk for a bit before Roman brought up their plans for that evening.

“Ok! So we are going to my castmate’s party. Its up on top of that apartment building off of 6th street. There is also going to be a pool! So bring your swim suits!” Roman explained excitedly, his feathers rustling about. Patton clapped happily while Virgil simply raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Understood.” Logan said, not looking up from his meal. Roman wasn’t upset by Virgil and Logan’s reactions, he was confident they would have a good time. And if they didn’t, he wouldn’t put them in this situation again. But he thought it would be nice to get them out of their comfort zone a bit.

They had a relatively slow day, just lounging about and relaxing. After dinner they went up to their rooms to change for the party. Patton came down cheerily in his light blue swim trunks and a light tank top. Logan was dressed normally, but he had a small bag with a swimsuit in it incase, however unlikely, he changed his mind. Virgil, unsurprisingly, was dressed in his coat with no sign that he planned to swim. And Roman had red swim trunks with golden swirls of design all around them.

They stepped outside to fly off the party, noting that there were some dark clouds in the sky.

“Hmm. Roman, if it begins to rain I will carry Patton home and you can take Virgil.” Logan suggested, eliciting an eye roll from Virgil.

“You know I don’t like when he carries me like a bride.” He laughed.  

“Nah, you love it my little Angry Bird.” Roman laughed and grabbed one of Virgil’s hands while Logan grabbed the other. The four of them rose into the sky, Virgil between his two stronger-winged boyfriends while Patton trailed along behind them. Luckily the party wasn’t too far from their place.

They landed gently on the roof, Logan and Roman expertly placing Virgil down before softly landing on either side of him. They looked around to make sure that Patton was still behind them, the wind was not his friend, and sighed in relief when he landed a moment later.

Roman stepped ahead of them and began introducing them to all of his friends. His castmates were so excited to finally have faces to put to all of Roman’s stories of these wonderful boyfriends he always talked about. It was going well and they were all enjoying mingling with this surprisingly welcoming group of people.

Logan noted that the vast majority of them either had butterfly wings like Patton or Angel wings like Roman. There were other’s as well, some different types of bird’s wings, a very small handful of bat wings like his own, and even a couple moths. But it made sense to Logan that most actors would have the types of wings regarded as the most beautiful. He found himself sitting off to the side at a table with Virgil while essentially everyone else was in the pool. Which was fine with him, he didn’t really care for swimming and he was happy to keep Virgil company.

It wasn’t too long before the clouds began to darken even more so and Logan swore he saw Virgil’s coat twitch.

“Is everything alright, Virgil?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Virgil was looking up at the sky.

“I.. I just have a really bad feeling all of a sudden.” Logan looked up as well, the clouds beginning to gently drop water on them. A moment later they heard a boom of thunder and everyone began vacating the pool to head indoors. Virgil stood, scanning wildly for Roman and Patton amongst the chaos of the large pool. Logan saw his trench coat twitch once more. They spotted Roman, walking toward the two of them, probably to make sure they were ok. But where was Patton?

Roman reached them and realized their moral boyfriend was missing. He turned to help them look, everyone else facing the opposite way as they ran indoors. Patton was standing on the edge of the pool, opening and closing his wings trying to shake off excess water. The wind began to pick up, Roman and Logan instinctively pulling their wings in tightly to avoid being blown over. All of their eyes widened, looking at Patton. He was still sopping wet and his wings were spread wide. Before Roman or Logan could form a thought, Virgil had taken off at a full sprint towards Patton.   
Before he could reach him, Patton had begun sliding backwards toward the edge of the roof and was easily thrown right off the edge.

“PATTON!” The logical and creative ones yelled as he disappeared from their sight. Virgil had reached the edge and didn’t even stop to think. He had ripped his coat open while he was running, the buttons flying in all directions. He leapt off the edge, his arms straight up, causing his coat to blow off and land on the roof.

The two of them stood there, completely in shock at what they had just witnessed. But before they could process what had happened, Patton rose up from the side. They could see hands around his ankles that placed him firmly on the ground. The hands disappeared as soon as Patton was safe. Roman and Logan ran forward, pulling Patton into them and hugging him against them. They collapsed into a pile on the floor, so happy that he was alright. But Virgil never appeared.

They managed to calm down after a little bit and Logan scooped up Virgil’s discarded coat. He examined it a bit and found that the inside was scratched horribly. He saved his pondering for a later time as they needed to go find their missing love. They took the elevator inside down to the ground and ran home as fast as they could.

Busting through the front door, they saw wet footprints that trailed all the way upstairs. Breathing a sigh of relief that at least he made it home, they ran upstairs and knocked on his door.

“Virgil?!” Patton knocked on his door, concern still in his voice. They heard a small sniffle from inside.

“Virge? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Roman added, getting more worried by the moment.

“…I’m fine…” they barely heard.

“Virgil. I have your coat. Would you like it? You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to. But please know that we love and accept you no matter what.” Logan explained. “I can leave your coat on your door if you would like us to leave so you can retrieve it.” Patton and Roman looked up at Logan, realization spreading across their faces.

“We will be downstairs, Virgil. Please, we just want to know that you are ok.” Logan placed the coat on Virgil’s doorknob and the three of them went downstairs. They immediately turned and headed downstairs, Logan grabbing fuzzy towels and wrapping up Patton and Roman. They sat, huddled together on the couch for a while just enjoying being safe together at home. They heard Virgil’s door creak open. There was a pause, then steps very tentatively coming down the stairs. They looked up expectantly, seeing Virgil approaching.

He plopped himself down on the bottom stair, his broken trench coat on but hanging open, which they had never seen before. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

“Virgil… Can I ask why you don’t let anyone see your wings? You… Don’t have to show us if you don’t want. But.. I just.. I wonder why?” Patton suddenly asked, Virgil looked up at them, three sets of big gorgeous eyes on him. He slowly let out another shaky breath and his coat shifted about.

“I… am.. embarrassed. You all have such nice wings. They suit you. They make sense. Mine…” He trailed off, looking behind his back at his coat.  
“What do you mean, Virgil? I…” Logan trailed off, looking back at his wings. “I do not understand.”

“Logan, your wings are more understated. They aren’t big and attention grabbing. They are practical and strong and will always be there for you in a tight spot. They are accountable and trustworthy. Just like you. You might not like them, but I love them.” Virgil was hugging his knees at this point. “Patton, your wings are delicate and pretty. They make us all smile when we look at them and they are so unique. You do your absolute best at every turn and even when someone thinks you might not be able to handle something, you show them you can. You never let other people’s opinions or judgments stop you from being you.” Patton blushed, his wings fluttering behind him. “And Ro… Where do I even start? Your wings are gorgeous, they are strong. They make heads turn when you walk by and they have a confidence I’ll never understand. You make jaws drop and everyone who sees you either wants to be you or to be with you. They are expressive and when you wrap me up in them I know that I am in the only thing that matters and that you will keep me safe.” Virgil was nearly crying.

“Virge… You are our protector. You look out for us and keep us all safe. We may have never seen your wings, but they are fast and they are strong. You… saved me.” Patton choked a little as he spoke.

“Neither Roman or I would have been able to accomplish that task, Virgil. You have a reaction time and, apparently, a strength and power none of us could ever dream of possessing.” Logan added.

“Virge.. You say my wings make you feel safe. But you are the one who does that for us. Just being near us makes all feel… at home.” Roman smiled.

Virgil’s coat was twitching again. A blush was spreading across his face as he gently stood and moved to sit on the floor in front of them on the couch. He slowly lowered the coat to his shoulders, looking up at them with fear still in his eyes.

“Virgil, you don’t have to. No matter if we know or we don’t, we love you for everything that you are.” Logan quickly reassured him. Virgil paused a moment before pulling his arms out of the sleeve of his coat and letting it fall to the ground. His head dropped to his chest as he fully extended his wings.

The others gasped. They had never seen wings like this in person. His wings were simply enormous. They spread easily the width of the living room and were coated in shining black scales. They even had a large horn on each one. Virgil had dragon’s wings. His head remained hung to his chest and his eyes were shut. He was waiting for them to freak out or…. break up with him. He suddenly felt warm hands touching his wings, causing them to twitch in surprise.

“Fascinating…”

“Astounding!”

“Whoa…”

He looked up and saw his three boyfriends inspecting his great wings. Patton was running his hand over the smooth scales. Roman was looking at his great pointed horns. Logan seemed to looking back and forth between Virgil and his discarded coat.

“How did you ever manage to conceal such magnificent wings?!” Roman asked, spreading his out to compare wingspans, where of course Virgil had him beat by a long shot.

“Indeed… Theres no way such large wings should be able to hide inside a coat.” Logan added. Virgil actually laughed.

“Um.. I guess you never would have noticed before? But… I’m really skinny?”  Virgil chuckled. He retracted one wing and pulled it tight to his body. He made a valid point, his body was much thinner than they ever would have guessed beneath his trench coat. With his tucked in wing, he only looked a little thicker than an average person.

“Wait… That’s all you are wondering? Not… why is this demon in our house?” Virgil suddenly spoke, his voice trailing off as he spoke. His last couple words were hardly above a whisper. The other slowly began to embrace him, pulling him into a group hug. His cheeks flooded red and for the first time, he allowed his wings to wrap around all of them, fully encompassing them all in a kind of security blanket that they had never experienced before. He truly was their protector.


	2. 2

Things hadn’t changed too much since Virgil had revealed his wings to his boyfriends. He had begun wearing comfortable clothes around the house and seemed generally a lot less on edge, which was appreciated by all of them. They greatly enjoyed seeing him just being more calm and comfortable overall and they found that he had a lot of interesting little habits.

Everyone’s wings had some little things they did here and there, and no one’s quirks were exactly the same. Patton’s opened and closed quickly when he was happy or excited, Roman’s feathers would rustle when he had a lot of energy or he was tense, and Logan’s tended to droop or tense up when he was concentrating too hard or getting frustrated. Virgil’s were so large, he tended to keep them tucked up against his body, but that was probably also because he was so used to keeping them concealed. One thing that was interesting about Virgil was when he started to fully relax, his wings would start to spread out. The more he calmed down, if he fell asleep watching a movie, or if someone was cuddled up next to him, they would slowly unfold and relax behind him. So if he was ever startled, or became anxious, they would often times rush back against his body, making a loud “WOOSH” sound. Or if someone was about to be hurt or trip, one of his wings would quickly wrap around them and pull them toward him, either catching them or deflecting whatever the danger was.

But one thing that definitely didn’t change was Virgil’s shyness outside. He still never went out without his trench coat, but at least now it lived on the coat rack by the front door and not permanently on his body. Roman did have to carry him off to the shop to buy a couple new ones after he had busted his open, his probably needed replacing anyway. Virgil was more than  thankful for all of their support and understanding. Well… Most of their support.

“Hey Virge! Can I ask you a question?” Patton suddenly piped up, causing the other three all sitting around their living room to look at him.

“Uh, sure Pat. What is it?” Virgil’s wings, which had been fairly spread, began slowly creeping back towards his body.

“Well… I know this is kind of a weird question, after what happened the other week… But… Do you know how to fly?” Patton asked slowly, Logan and Roman both raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Virgil, who’s wings were suddenly tight against his body once more.

“Uh… Why do you ask?” His wings twitched a bit behind him, defensively.

“Well.. You never go outside without your coat. And I feel like your wings are too big for you to get much practice inside… I’m really the only one who can comfortably fly in here. So… I just was thinking.. When was the last time you flew?” Patton asked, his voice full of confusion and curiosity, but absolutely no judgment or malice. Virgil began to sweat a little regardless.

“I uhh.. I.. I think I can. I haven’t flown since…. I can’t even remember anymore.” He sighed and looked down at his lap, reliving memories. “I started wearing a coat in middle school… Got tired of being called ‘Demon’ and ‘Gargoyle’ all the time. So… I don’t know, Pat. I really don’t know. That night… That was all adrenaline. Once I jumped, I just glided to you and then turned and then swooped back upwards. I don’t even know if I moved my wings or not. I glided back down as close to the house as I could and then just ran home. I didn’t have enough momentum to land myself on the roof, thats why I was holding you up the way I did.” He was hugging his knees, quietly telling his story with just a little too much moisture in his eyes.

He suddenly could feel the others around him, looking up to see that they had moved closer to him with concern in their eyes. He responded by doing something they hadn’t seen him do before. His wings slowly began to wrap around his body, like he was in a scaly cocoon. Logan’s eyebrow raised and he gently pulled Patton and Roman back away from him slightly.

“Virgil… Please take a breath. You’re safe. We love you.” Logan assured him, his voice calm and even. Virgil raised his eyes to look into Logan’s. His were so focused, but somehow gentle and reassuring. Virgil took in a shaky breath and nodded.

“Would… You like us to help you?” Roman asked, drawing attention back to him.

“H-Help me?”

“We could help you get back on your fe- wings? Again.” Roman chuckled a little.

“Oh we could! We could! We would be there for you and support you!” Patton smiled and bounced up and down a little, his wings happily fluttering about.

“How?” Virgil’s wings were back behind him, but still pulled in very tight.

“Well. We can go over the mechanics together, give some demonstrations… Be there with you to encourage you. It’s like learning to walk or to ride a bike.” Logan shrugged.

“But… People might see me…” He said quietly, his head sinking back towards his knees which were still hugged tight to his chest.

“We could practice at night, at the park behind the apartment! I’ve never seen anyone over there in the night time! And even if people did show up, were so close to the house that we could get back inside in a jiffy!” Patton was floating up above the couch a little at this point, his wings were fluttering with so much excitement. Virgil looked concerned, but he just couldn’t say no to Patton.

“…..We can try.” Virgil finally responded, much to Patton’s continued excitement.

* * *

The next night right after dinner, the four of them headed out to the park. Virgil still had his coat on as the sun had not quite set yet. Logan had a bag with him and Virgil was unsure what it was for. Patton laid out a blanket and sat down eagerly, his wings and Virgil’s were the most different so flying for him wouldn’t really be similar, he was mostly there for moral support. Logan reached into his bag and pulled out several annotated diagrams and began explaining in a very scientific manner how he was supposed to handle wind currents and how often he may need to flap his wings to remain airborne. There were diagrams using mostly bat-like wings as example as Logan’s and Virgil’s were the most similar as far as how they were constructed. Roman’s were much closer to his in size, so he would probably help him a lot more with his actual flying.

Virgil stared at Logan and all the work he had put in, his heart swelling slightly has he recalled why he had fallen for this nerd in the first place. He put his all into what he knew how to do and was so supportive in his way. Virgil stole a glance back at Patton, he had wandered off a little bit, picking flowers and weaving them into four crowns. Oh, his Patton. The sweetest guy he had ever known. He turned back toward Logan but looked past him over at Roman who was staring transfixed at the sunset. The beautiful colors of the sky couldn’t compare to him. He was gorgeous, the lights of the evening illuminating him in a warm glow making him look even more magnificent. He knew that no matter what, with these three by his side he could accomplish anything.

“….and I think that’s really all we need to go over for now. Are you ready for Roman’s part of the lesson?” Logan concluded, snapping Virgil back to reality.  

“Uh.. I think so?” Virgil blushed slightly.

“Great. I’ll hand it over to him then and I’ll go join….” Logan turned to the empty blanket and saw Patton was wandering very far still picking flowers. “Patton!” He called and jogged over to the far side of the park.

“Well, it’s just us I guess, huh Toothless?” Roman smirked. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I suppose so, Gabriel.” Virgil crossed his arms and it was Roman’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Ok, so. First things first. Taking off. Just kinda…” Roman slowly flapped his gorgeous feathery wings and rose into the air. Virgil watched him, slowly removing his coat and letting his wings out in the cool air. Roman slowly eased back to the ground, the sight of Virgil’s wings fully out stretched left him in awe.

“Ok.. Just..” Virgil said quietly, slowly beat his enormous wings until his feet left the floor. Roman had to take a few steps back, he wasn’t expecting so much wind to come from Virgil’s attempts. Virgil rose off the ground and immediately panicked a little, his wings freezing in midair and Virgil coming right back down to the ground. Luckily he had only been in the air about as far as he could jump. Roman worked with Virgil a little bit but he seemed to not be able to get past his fears. When Patton was on the line he could spring into action no problem. But just flying for himself? That was an entirely different story.

They didn’t stay out too much longer, it was starting to get cold. Clad in Patton’s crowns, they started back toward their place. Logan and Roman still flew Virgil, with each other them holding one of his hands, but at least he didn’t have his coat on and was getting used to the sensation of wind soaring past his wings.

They started practicing with Virgil almost every evening, it was apparent to the others that Virgil’s only obstacle was his own nerves. His wings were just as strong as they all thought they were. But while he had the utmost confidence in them and they believed in him beyond all belief… He just was too nervous.

One evening they were getting ready to go out and Roman decided to sit out their lesson.

“There is something wrong with my wings… They feel sore for some reason. It may be best that I rest them tonight.” Roman admitted sadly.

“That is perfectly reasonable, Roman. You shouldn’t concern yourself, maintaining your health is important.” Logan placed a reassuring hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“Yeah, don’t sweat it Princey. It isn’t like I’m improving anyway.” Virgil shrugged.

“Hey! Don’t you say that! You know what?! You and me are going out to practice right now!” Patton stamped his foot, his wings twitching in anger. Virgil glanced at Logan and Roman who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“…If you say so Pat. Let’s go.” Virgil smiled a little at Patton.   
  
Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him behind him out to the park.

“Ok, so here is the plan. I’m going to carry you up into the sky and then you can start flying!” Patton said happily. Virgil’s heart immediately started racing. Patton’s delicate wings would not be able to support both of them. Patton gently grabbed both of Virgil’s hands and stared into his eyes.

“Are you ready, Virgil?”

“…I don’t know about this, Pat…” Virgil was beyond nervous.

“Do you trust me?” Patton said, his voice pure and clear. Virgil gazed into Patton’s beautiful eyes and felt the rest of the world melt away.

“…More than anything, Pat.” Patton smiled and gently began to float upwards. Virgil focused only on Patton, not realizing that only a moment later they were both hovering up high in the air,  still holding hands.

“See Virge… I knew you could do it.” Patton said gently, moving forward to wrap his hands around Virgil’s neck in a hug. Virgil hadn’t even noticed that it was his own wings pulling him up into the night sky… And it was his own wings keeping them both in the air now as Patton hugged Virgil tight.

“….Thank you Pat.”

The two of them went back to the house to find that Logan and Roman had fallen asleep on the couch. They smiled as they looked them over and began to head to bed. Patton went off to his room and Virgil went to grab a glass of water. As he walked back toward his room he noticed something. He bent down behind the couch and picked up a stray feather. A brilliant white feather… One of Roman’s feathers.

“Uh-oh…”

* * *

“NOOOO!!!!” Roman’s voice shook the house, waking up the other three occupants. Patton and Virgil was instantly in the common room and saw Roman collapsed dramatically on the floor. Logan looked completely disoriented, probably because the loud sound originated from a place so close to him.

There were feathers all over the couch, Logan, the floor, and the table. It seemed like it was that time of the year again for Roman.

“Molting season is back!” Patton jumped and smiled, scooping up feathers from everywhere and placing them neatly in a pile. Roman let out a guttural cry of anguish.

“Calm down, Princey. This happens every year… You have to expect this by now. It’s been literally happening annually since you grew feathers.” Virgil huffed and crossed his arms.

“But my magnificent wings! My beautiful feathers! My… Everything!”

“I love molting season! I get so many feathers for crafts!” Patton smiled, already having starting to sort all his collected feathers into piles by size. “These will perfect for a couple nice quills… Huh, Logaaaaan?” Patton held up a couple large feathers and waved them in front of Logan who smiled. Virgil just smiled at his boyfriends and walked off toward the kitchen.

They were able to eventually calm Roman down enough to at least get him to stop dramatically sighing and throwing himself on the furniture, but he was still rather upset at how much he looked like, in his own words, a ‘plucked chicken.’ They were all sitting around the couch watching yet another Disney movie where the prince had to come to the rescue, AKA the only thing that would calm Roman down, when he suddenly shot up in realization.

“Oh no…” He suddenly spoke, causing the other three to turn to him and Virgil immediately began to tense up.

“What is it, Roman?” Asked Patton from the floor, making yet another craft.

“I have to turn in my leave paperwork at the theater! There’s no way I can perform looking like this!”

“…What?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“People with feathered wings often go on what is known as ‘Molt Leave’ if they feel they can not perform their job during their molting. A profession such as Roman’s is generally very understanding of this, seeing as they are in such a visible career.” Logan explained to Virgil.

“Huh. Weird.” Virgil shrugged.

“I can’t walk down the street looking like this! People can’t see me like this!”

“Why don’t you just wear one of Virgil’s coats?” Asked Patton from the floor.

“I do not believe that any of Virgil’s coats would fit over Roman’s wings. While Virgil’s wings fold in, Roman’s remain relatively straight. Also, from what I understand, molting wings feel relatively tender? It may be anywhere from moderately uncomfortable to rather painful for him to try and squeeze them into a coat.” Logan surmised, cuing another bout of dramatic anguish from Roman. Virgil slowly stood from the couch and grabbed Roman’s hand, pulling him to stand next to him. The three of them watched Virgil, unsure of what he was thinking.

Virgil silently extended one wing and wrapped it gently around Roman, completely concealing everything but his head. Virgil sighed slightly.

“I… I can walk you there.” He said, quietly.

“But Virge… Then you’d have to go out..” Patton said quietly, knowing that was pretty much the last thing Virgil would ever want to do.

“You don’t have to… For me…” Roman said, his dramatics completely vanishing.

“For you… Is the only reason I would do it.” Virgil said firmly. Roman couldn’t describe the feeling that was welling up inside him. He gently pushed Virgil’s wing away from him and threw his arms around Virgil.

“You… You are the strongest person I know.” Roman said quietly into Virgil’s ear. Virgil responded only by hugging Roman back.

* * *

The two of them stepped out onto the side walk, Roman hidden in Virgil’s wing. It was a quiet afternoon, not many people were out. Virgil was mostly looking down, hoping no one was looking at him with his giant terrifying wings. The wing that wasn’t gently hiding Roman was pulled as tight against him as it possibly could be. They walked along, trying to maintain a balance between trying to get there quickly and trying to keep the delicate balance of how to walk together in their strange situation.

“…Thank you so much, Virgil. I know this is the last thing you’ve wanted to do. And you are doing it for me… I can’t express..” Roman said, gently from within his place wrapped up in Virgil’s wing.

“…The last thing I’d ever want to do… Is make any of you go through what i’m so afraid of. I’d rather be uncomfortable than any of you three having to be.” Virgil said barely loud enough for Roman to make out.

“Virge… I…”

“Were here.” Virgil spoke plainly. Roman turned and looked up, seeing they had made it to the theater.

“How are we supposed to make it through the door?” Roman looked over at the single wide door. A little smirk spread across Virgil’s which gave Roman an understandable amount of concern. Roman felt Virgil’s wing tighten around him and then shift upward, pull him off the ground.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Roman called from inside his scaled cocoon.

“Oh calm down. Just a second.” Virgil shifted the wing holding Roman closer to his body and squeezed through the front door, much to the confusion of the woman at the front desk. Virgil placed Roman back down once they were in the lobby.

“Ummm… Can I help you?” The woman asked, confused by what she was looking at.

“I need to fill out some molt leave paperwork! Or.. Maybe I can have him fill it out and i’ll sign it?” Roman piped up.

“Uh… Sure?” The receptionist handed some paperwork over to Virgil who quickly filled it out.

“You are going to have to let me out a little bit so I can sign.” Roman said quietly. Virgil unwrapped him a little bit and revealed him to the receptionist.

“Oh Roman! It’s you! I didn’t know who might have been in there.” The woman laughed a little.

“Yep! Hello Sandy!” Roman smiled as he quickly read what Virgil had filled in for him and then signed before backing into the safety of Virgil’s wing. Virgil reflexively curled his wing back around Roman.

“I’ll make sure this paperwork gets to the stage manager, see you in a couple weeks Roman!”

“Thank you!” He called, waving a hand out from his cocoon. “Hey Virge, can we head up to the roof for a second?” Roman added quietly. Virgil just shrugged and walked them to the elevator. Once inside Roman pushed slightly against Virgil and let him tuck his wing back behind him.

“Thank you so much for that… I’m just so embarrassed.”

“I know the feeling, Ro. It’s ok. I’m glad I could help. You do so much to help me always. It was only right for me to return to favor.” Virgil shrugged.

“Oh Virge…” Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulders as the elevator doors opened and revealed the roof, completely deserted. They walked forward together and watched for a few minutes as the sun began to set. Roman pulled Virgil to face him and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Even with his wings not looking at their best, Roman was so gorgeous. His wings added something to his confidence, but he didn’t need it. Virgil felt a bit of a blush come across his cheeks as he looked into Roman’s eyes.

“Hey uh.. Roman… I’d understand if you say no… But uh.. and no pressure or anything… But… Want me to fly you home?” Virgil asked, his cheeks darkening.

“That sounds amazing.” Roman didn’t even hesitate. Virgil’s eyes lit up and he bent slightly to place one arm behind Roman’s knees and the other on his back under where his wings sprouted. Virgil scooped him up into his arms and Roman curled against his chest.

As Virgil looked down at his love in his arms, he felt his wings spread out all the way and begin to beat, carrying them both into the air. They two of them flew off towards the sunset, On his Powerful Wings.


End file.
